Decorative strips have been held in grooves mounted on the front of sheet metal shelving to provide an attractive and sales-appealing construction of shelving, in Wege U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,296 issued Dec. 22, 1936. Slotted mouldings have been used for holding and displaying price tags on store shelving displays (see, for example, Marsh Canadian Patent No. 344,742 issued Sept. 18, 1934 and Esdorn Canadian Patent No. 335,719 issued Sept. 19, 1933).
Madey Canadian Patent No. 734,263 issued May 17, 1966 describes and illustrates another type of label holding structure for store displays.
Ring Canadian Patent No. 409,836 issued Jan 5, 1943 describes and illustrates a construction of handle, for example for a drawer or door in an electric stove or other such appliance, which handle is provided with a groove in which a decorative band is held. The band is held in position by securing means provided at the ends. Klaus Canadian Patent No. 1,060,936 issued Aug. 21, 1979, Knoll, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,763 issued Sept. 3, 1963 and Kanzelberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,656 issued Mar. 8, 1966 describe and illustrate different constructions of drawer handles or pulls having, in combination therewith, label holder sections. In such prior art constructions, the gripping surface for the drawer handle or pull is remote from and unassociated with the label holding section of the handle or pull.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel construction of furniture handle which combines the functional finger-gripping shape of the handle with an ornamental or decorative colour strip holder.